


The Tragedy of Darth BB-8 The Wise

by shitpostNico (vaporwaveNico)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, Force Sensitivity, Force sensitive BB-8, Gen, Sith AU, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwaveNico/pseuds/shitpostNico
Summary: BB-8 falls to the dark side of the force. Major character death ):





	The Tragedy of Darth BB-8 The Wise

**Author's Note:**

> i had one glass of wine

BB-8 knew something was inside it. From the moment it had been built, there was a presence within its circuits and gears that was more than its metal body. BB-8 wasn’t like the other droids. They weren’t as sensitive as BB-8 was. They didn’t feel, or emote. They weren’t _quirky._

                And BB-8 was very quirky.

                Poe had fallen in love with it when they met. Poe: a handsome, flyboy pilot. BB-8, a small round ball of adorableness. They’d hit it off immediately. “You ready for space, little guy?”

                BB-8 beeped in a way that only BB-8 could beep: very cutely.

* * *

 

 

                In space, BB-8 suddenly knew things before Finn did. To turn, or to thrust forward, or to look into the deep abyss of space and confront the massive vacuum that lay between them and all other life forms. It was beautiful. For in this nothing was everything. The Force flowed through all of them.

                The force called BB-8 from its furthest rings into the deepest void. It said, _you are the one that will balance the force anew. Your midicholrians are even higher than Kylo Ren’s._ Space angels flew ahead of them, only visible to the little orange droid. A sign. They had to get out of this fight!  BB-8 set all of the lasers onto the First Order and blew up Hux’s luxury organic space cruiser. A little ginger speck drifted out into space, and BB-8 and Poe metaphorically high fived in droid language. “You’re so good, BB-8!”

                BB-8 allowed Poe to speak in such a manner, as he was such a talented pilot that BB-8 did not mind the casual tone. It confirmed the facts, that it was so good. However…

“BB-8? Where are we going?”

                In droid, BB-8 said: _To fulfill my destiny._

                (John Williams composes a theme in the background, specifically for BB-8: ominous yet

powerful; beautiful yet somehow chipper in its aesthetic.)

 

* * *

 

               

                They arrived on a planet entirely all orange. BB-8 approved immediately. It heard the force

ghost of Anakin Skywalker directing it to the mining facilities. His blueness contrasted with the world

around him, which BB-8 thought was a startling good metaphor for Anakin Skywalker.

                _Rise up to the droid you were meant to become, BB-8._

Poe followed behind nervously. BB-8 gave him some beeps of encouragement and told him to

be brave. Above them an orange moon hung over the orange-ish sky, blanketing the orange landscape.

                _You must go deeper into the land to find what you are looking for, BB-8._

                They reached the mining shaft. BB-8 found fifty million lightsaber crystals. As a droid it could

 have looked up the proper name for such things at any time, but felt that research at such an important

moment would have ruined the narrative. All around it fifty million lightsaber crystals glowed the brightest most neon orange.

                “This is amazing BB-8!” Poe said, giving it a hug, “I knew we could bring the Jedi back!”

                BB-8 said it would need each individual crystal for itself to build its super weapon to defeat the First Order.

                “I can’t possible see how this could go wrong,” Poe said.

 

* * *

               

 

FIVE YEARS LATER

 

               

BB-8 was not just an orange ball anymore. In fact, the few remaining people said it was more light than machine now.

Around it was a halo of lightsabers, turning it into an orange-plasma laser death ball. Levitating itself with the Force, it could launch itself into anything, causing instant death in a second. BB-8 had killed Snoke in a second. Kylo in half a second. It actually destroyed the entire base, and all the weapons and a few suns by accident. The Resistance was elated, then worried, then absolutely terrified, as BB-8 swept through the star systems destroying all elements of the potential evil of the first Orde.r

 

They turnen on BB8 and then BB-8 destroyed them.

“BB8….” Poe was crying as it mowed them down. “Why?”

BB-8 beeped that this was destiny.

“I love you! You were my brother, BB8! You were supposed to bring balance to the force, not destroy it!”

BB8 made a sound resembling a cry. It hated Poem in that moment.

Anakin’s force ghost appeared. “I have taught you well, my young apprentice” and then Poe died.

 

 

* * *

 

There was nothing any more. BB8 only existed in the vacuum now. It was only it and Anakin as a force ghost.

_Was this all there was? To balance the force?_

Anakin nodded.


End file.
